Only One (Sequel Disturbance)
by Jung Rae Ra
Summary: Come close and hug me tightly, I want to express my heart that beats for you *sequel of disturbance A version/?, summary gak cocok, cerita gaje, makin absurd, dsb -.- tapi jangan lupa komen XD*


Only One (Sequel Of Disturbance)

A

Jongin/Kyungsoo

_Come close and hug me tightly_

_I want to express my heart that beats for you_

Kring/? *btw ini efek soundnya gagal -_-v*

Pintu sebuah café bergaya klasik itu terbuka, terlihat seorang namja tan memasuki café itu dan duduk di sebuah kursi didekat jendela.

"Cappucino lagi, Jongin?" Tanya sebuah pelayan kepada Jongin.

"Ya.. " Jawab Jongin kepada pelayan tadi

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat murung dan yah.. ke café tanpa Kyungsoo hyung, kau bertengkar dengannya lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi

"Aku putus dengannya, Sehun-ah" Jawab Jongin. Namja yang di panggil Sehun tadi terlihat terkejut

"Kau? Putus dengannya? Kenapa?"

"…." Jongin hanya memberikan tatapan jangan-tanyakan-masalah-itu-lagi-saat-ini

"Oke oke… Aku akan mengambil pesananmu dulu" Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Jongin pun datang. Ia meminum pelan Capuccino itu, tak sengaja ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia melihat namjachingu'nya' sedang berjalan dengan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi. Namja'nya terlihat bahagia, ia tersenyum miris.

"Secepat itukah kau melupakanku, Kyung?" kata Jongin lirih, ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membayar Cappucino nya dan keluar dari café itu. Café yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang masih ia cintai.

"Hh~ rasanya hampa, Kyung. Dulu sewaktu kita berjalan seperti ini kau selalu menggandeng tanganku, tapi sekarang…" Jongin pun ber monolog sendiri(?)

Ia merasa hidupnya hampa, pikirannya hanya ada pada Kyungsoo. Kenangan manis bersama namja mungil itu terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Ia sadar, tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo'nya'

.

.

.

.

Jam di kamar Jongin menunjukkan angka 23.55, seharusnya orang-orang sudah tidur di saat ini, tetapi Jongin tidak. Bukan.. bukannya ia ingin begadang. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Kyungsoo, di tambah lagi di luar sana hujan. Jongin percaya, bahwa langit sedang hujan, berarti ada seseorang yang menangis di luar sana.

"Hujan…" Jongin berkata lirih dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Ia menulis sesuatu di jendela itu. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya

_Are you cry, Soo?_

.

.

.

.

Morning 07.30

Jongin baru saja mandi dan berganti baju. Ia lapar sangat lapar, ia berharap bisa menemukan sebungkus(?) ramyeon setidaknya untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Lihat Kyung… Aku memakan ramyeon instan lagi…." Jongin berkata sambil menunggu ramyeon nya jadi

"Aku rindu masakanmu…."

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan sarapan paginya, Jongin berniat jalan-jalan sekaligus pergi ke toko buku. Setelah sampai di toko itu, Jongin pun pergi ke bagian komik. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap(?) sosok mungil yang tengah memilih buku resep masakan, ia pun berjalan ke arah sosok mungil itu.

"Kyung?" Jongin berkata setelah jaraknya –lumayan- dekat dengan sosok mungil tadi.

"Oh hai … Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo canggung. Hei! Setiap orang yang bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya pasti canggung kan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Jongin sedikit berbasa-basi

"Baik… bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Canggung…

Satu kata yang terlukis di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Keduanya hanya diam, yang satu menatap lurus si namja cantik. Sedangkan yang ditatap? Hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka seperti itu. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo pun berniat pergi. Tetapi ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di pegang

"Wae Jongin-ah? Aku harus menemui seseorang" Kyungsoo berkata sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin perlahan

"Nugu? Namjachingu mu yang baru?" Ada sedikit rasa cemburu ketika Jongin mengatakan kalimat ini

"Y-ya… A-aku ingin bertemu namjachinguku" Kyungsoo berkata gugup

DEG

Jongin merasakan terdapat sebilah pisau yang menusuk hatinya, sakit! Hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak… secepat itukah Kyungsoo melupakannya?

"Baiklah… semoga kau mendapatkan namjachingu yang selalu perhatian kepadamu, bukan namja brengsek sepertiku…" setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin pun pergi dari toko buku itu tanpa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti menahan tangis….

_I can't forget you Baby_

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Jongin menekan password apartemennya

_1214_

Mungkin ia harus mengganti password apartemennya, mencoba merelakan mantan kekasihmu merupakan hal yang mudah bukan? Mudah bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia selalu ingat kenangan dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin mudah melupakan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, tetapi melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai, itu hal yang susah kan?

Jongin pun merebahkan badannya ke kasur miliknya. Memejamkan mata, kata- kata Kyungsoo saat di toko buku terus berputar dalam otaknya…

"_Y-ya… A-aku ingin bertemu namjachinguku"_

Ia pun berteriak dan melempar semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia ingin waktu di putar kembali, ia ingin kembali bersama Kyungsoo.

"Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya aku tidak melepasnya…" dan Kim Jongin pun menangis dalam diam… Menangisi kebodohannya

_I can't live without you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, Jongin memutuskan untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia membuang semua benda yang berhubungan dengan namjachingunya dulu. Jongin menaruh semua barang itu ke dalam sebuah kardus dan membuangnya ke tempat yang hanya sedikit orang tau

Ia berharap bisa melupakan Kyungsoo

Memulai hidup baru tanpa Kyungsoo….

Bisakah? Melupakan seseorang yang mungkin sudah bisa kau anggap sebagai belahan jiwamu?

Seorang Kim Jongin berharap, ia bisa melupakan belahan jiwanya, ia rela hidup bahagia tanpa separuh belahan jiwanya

TBC/?

A/N : well pertama maaf buat typo, kedua sory kalo gak pas sama ff sebelumnya, ketiga makasih buat yang udah komen, ke empat maaf kalo pendek! Karena tugas numpuk jadi gak bisa nulis leluasa TT^TT entah kenapa pengen buat ff yang absurd kayak gini -,-! Salahkan otak saya yang selalu aneh ok! Ini sequel berlanjut, kenapa saya kasih huruf A? ini sequel yang Jongin ver… nah yang B entar Kyungsoo dan jawaban kelanjutan ff ini sad or happy end XD

Aku seneng loh ada yang komen ff absurd punyaku ._. Sekecil apapun komen itu saya hargai kok ^^ and then kalo panggil jangan author yaw, saya 99 line dan terserah situ mau panggil saya apa yang penting jangan author (karena saya belum merasa author/?) kalo mau tanya2 add FB sama twitterku :3 atau , aku bakalan kasih tau akun FB, twitter, kalo ada yang mau/? XD

Well

Give Me RCL Pleaseeee ^^ (tebar KaiSoo photobook)


End file.
